Addictions
by NancyDrew13
Summary: Sherlock is notorious for his addictions, but what has him hooked now?


**Author's Note: This is my very first Nancy/Sherlock cross-over fic, and I'm sure it's rubbish. But I hope you enjoy it. It's just a little one-shot. **

**I don't own Nancy Drew or Sherlock although I really wish I did because these two would be together already.**

**Please don't steal any of this though. I am a writer and never know when I might use this in a book. Thanks :) **

**Rating: PG – language and drug reference**

* * *

"Do you think he could have added anything more to the list?" John grunted in frustration. The man was burdened with several bags full of things Sherlock had insisted they needed in a list placed upon the fridge that morning.

Nancy chuckled slightly. "Probably, but let's not give him anymore ideas. Our bill has only doubled this month."

"Well, whatever he's been working on, I sure wish he'd finish the damn thing. I'm practically sick of this whole..." John halted in his spot as he rounded the corner and saw police cars outside the flat. He dropped the bags and took off running. Nancy raced after him.

John reached the stairs and bounded inside. "What the hell?" He looked around at the flat as officers searched through various drawers and furniture. He turned to Inspector Lestrade who was walking in from the kitchen.

"John!" He started quite cheerfully.

"Greg, what the hell is this?"

"A drug bust of course."

John looked ready to deck the man. "Are you serious? You've come into my flat and destroyed it again for another damn drug bust? How many does this make it this year?"

Lestrade was dismissive. "I've lost count. But this time, John, we're pretty sure he took a small bag from our station last night. We would like it back."

"Oh for God's sake," John muttered exasperated.

"I saw him take it," Anderson sneered from the other room.

"Then you need to get your eyes checked," Nancy spoke up. The whole room turned to the detective.

"Excuse me?"

Nancy walked slowly in. "You heard me. You can tear this place apart, but you won't find anything. He didn't take it." John turned with slight horror and gave her a cautionary look. She simply shook her head. "I know what you're saying, John, but he's clean. He has been for two years. You won't find a thing."

Lestrade looked at Nancy for a moment when Anderson spoke up. "Oh come on now. We all know he has an addiction."

Nancy smiled sweetly. " He doesn't need that anymore. He's found another one – something of complete exhilaration. Much cheaper too."

John chocked back laughter as realization appeared on Anderson's face. Lestrade looked rather uncomfortable. He snapped his fingers. "Alright then. I guess we've looked enough here. I think I've learned more than I needed. Everyone, with me."

As the last officer filed out, John turned to Nancy with an amused look. "Where'd you hide it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

John scoffed. "Yeah, I've heard that before. I have a sensitive nose I should let you know." He looked at her waiting for a response, but she said nothing. Finally, he shook his head with a laugh and walked back outside to gather the groceries

"Not a bad actress," a deep voice emanated from behind her. Nancy smiled softly as his nose pressed upon her hair. "You certainly had Lestrade convinced, but the real point is, where did you hide it?"

Nancy turned to look upon him. "You don't need that anymore, Sherlock. You haven't for quite sometime. We both know that."

"While this may be true, it does not answer why you took it in the first place. You have never used drugs in the two years I've known you."

"It's a cover for a friend," she responded. "Besides, you weren't supposed to know, and you wouldn't have if that blasted Anderson would mind his own dang business."

"You sure?"

Nancy looked slightly annoyed. "Why of course, Sherlock! I made sure to hide it out of your way so you didn't find it. I'm not that stupid."

Sherlock smirked then tossed a small bag into her hand. "Make sure you find a better hiding place next time then."

The detective was stunned but then gave him a mock glare. "You win this time, Sherlock, but I'll get you next."

"Actually," he said smoothly grasping her wrist. "I was thinking you owe me."

Nancy scoffed. "Hardly. They would have never found it, and you only did because you have an insatiable desire to one-up me all the time."

"Maybe."

"Definitely."

Sherlock moved closer, and Nancy looked into his eyes - the aqua color piercing her. "Perhaps it's more of an addiction, Nancy." She shivered slightly as he reached down and touched her lips softly. "Let's just say I'm suffering from withdrawal."

Nancy nodded and pressed her lips upon his deepening the previous kiss.

They stood there for a moment lost in each other when an annoyed voice caused them to pull apart. "Well, whatever the reason, go to your damn room. I've already had enough excitement for one day."

Nancy laughed and pulled Sherlock to the stairs. John called up to them, "Don't worry about me. I'm used to putting everything away by myself anyway."

The detectives ignored John's complaint as they captured each other with the highest sensation of ecstasy.


End file.
